


The Name's Ketch, Arthur Ketch

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ketch, mr ketch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: A drabble in which Ketch is hunting vampires.





	The Name's Ketch, Arthur Ketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



Ketch made his way through the abandoned house, walking over the headless bodies that he had already killed.  He made his way towards the stairs, kicking a head out of the way, before making his ascent up to check the next floor.  

 

He scanned the floor, with his flashlight in one hand and his machete in the other, making his way around the rooms.  

 

“I don’t know why you hunters try to sneak up on us, if the noise downstairs wasn’t enough of a give away, I can hear your heartbeat from here!” a female voice sneered.  

 

“Then you’ll know that you don’t scare me.”  

 

“You sure about that James Bond?”  

 

Ketch felt movement behind him and turned, coming face to face with a tall, dark haired woman.  

 

“It’s always more fun when they’re scared” she pouted.  

 

Ketch pulled a taser from his pocket, pressing it into the woman’s side.  She stumbled backwards stunned.  Before she had even had the chance to look back up, Ketch raised the machete, slicing her head clean off.  

 

“Yes it is” he spoke nonchalantly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the blade.  

  
  



End file.
